Between Moon and Earth
by Lafine
Summary: 29xx AD. It was a time of war between earthling and moon people. Both sides battle ferociously and constantly for their own reason. In the midst of war, could love bloom? .... I hate summary.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Inuyasha-tachi aren't mine, everyone knows that.  
  
The buzzing sound of machine was starting to fray my nerves. I was sitting quietly at my seat, watching the passing scenery at the monitor with ultimate boredom. It was navy blue, almost black out there. The stars merrily twinkled in the far away galaxy, pretty and yet uncaring about what I'm gonna do. Nothing new.  
  
I drummed my fingers at the controlling device. Every time my fingers touch the flat glass panel, it made a little light blue square on the surface. I carefully not let my finger stray away, incase it accidentally switched off the autopilot. There is no need for a failure now. Though I was trained in military since I can walk, this is the first time I'm going to the real battlefield. I'm nervous like hell, but my expression doesn't give any indication of it. I am, after all, the best soldier. Second to my sister Kikyou.  
  
Five minutes until reaching Earth's atmosphere Mayor Kagami's voice broke my trance. I stopped drumming my fingers and readied myself. My hands automatically fasten the seatbelt, turning on the visor and switching the current F-1 setting into E-5 to enter the atmosphere. I gripped the steer as I felt the Earth's gravity starting to pull my Shinma to it. I murmured silently to myself.  
  
"Welcome to your debut, Higurashi Kagome."  
  
  
  
Between Moon and Earth  
  
By: Lafine  
  
29xx A.D.  
  
In this time, earth had lost its beauty and it's purpose. Sea was no longer turquoise but a sickening brown. The once blue sky was now red. Greenery was rare to found. There were only sand wherever you look. The old metal buildings, used to be reactors, were the only human's creation that can survive the harsh, unforgiving condition.  
  
It was a time of war between earthling and moon people as human and youkai were now divided into five levels. The first level was human who have psychic power in their blood, a rare species. The second level governed the moon and the third level was civilian. Those peoples lived in moon comfortably where technology grew fast. The fourth and fifth levels consist of youkai and descendant of convicts were outcast who lived on earth. We, moon people, regarded them as trash, dump.  
  
Both sides battle ferociously and constantly for their own reason.  
  
I, Higurashi Kagome, was one of the rare first levels human. It's something to be proud of since there were only a few of us. My older sister, Kikyou was the first too. She was everything I wanted to be. At the age of fourteen, she became the moon's number one soldier. Her power was incredibly strong and she could use it to her convenient. Unlike me, my power was still unstable. However I knew I would master it someday.  
  
I could see the battlefield now. The uranium reactor was standing proudly in the midst of golden sands. I looked around the area to find any opponent but found none. I directed my Shinma to land on the reactor's field without sound with my allies followed.  
  
No Rebellion in sight I said as I scanned the area once again. Better move it now.  
  
The other robots started to enter the building to collect the material as I watch carefully, ready for any sudden attack but it was still opponent less. My riffle was poised as my allies started filling the metal box. It went smoothly and soon Mayor Kagami told us to get back.  
  
I was waiting for the others to launch first since my Shinma didn't need much time for it. As my fingers clicked on the glass panel, I noticed something abnormal on the left side, fifty yards away. In addition those something moved fast.  
  
Watch out, Rebellion from seven o'clock. I yelled through the transmitter. Some of the robots landed again, to back me up while others kept flying away to brought the material to moon.  
  
No longer than I said that, riffles voice could be heard. The Rebelion, using sand-colored robots, some were shooting at the flying robots to take them down and some were heading towards us.  
  
Naturally, the fight broke out. I shot them continuously, bringing two down. My side wasn't doing well either. The fleeing robots dropped down the box that held the material and one of them was falling with trail of smoke behind it. Our ammunitions weren't many. My ammo ran out and I had to resort to hand-in-hand fighting.  
  
I sheathed out my Japanese katana, Shinma's weapon and charged at the Rebellion under the rains of bullets. Do you think I'm suicidal? This couldn't compare to the time when I practiced with my sister. She's a demon in disguise tutor.  
  
I swiftfully avoided the never-ending bullet with grace and closing the space between the Rebellions and me. One of the Rebellions threw aside its riffle and pulled out its sword that was much larger than mine. Frankly it was the first time I see a sword as big as it and I was a bit scared.  
  
However it didn't stop me as we clashed our swords together. My Shinma moved gracefully and my opponent skillfully as we battled each other in a dance. 'Wow, this person is as good as Kikyou,' I mused silently, admiring whoever rode the robot as it came close to cutting Shinma.  
  
Oi, bastard. Don't just running away, damn it. Fight seriously. A guy's sound was heard from the robot. You fight like a bitch.  
  
I was offended but before I made another move, Mayor's Kagami's voice was heard from the receiver.  
  
Higurashi, we have to leave now. Act defeated and went on with the plan. I pray you both come back safely.  
  
Yes, Mayor. Yes, the plan. I was here for the plan, not for collecting the material like those Rebellion thought but it's for another. Remember when I said I idolized my sister? Apparently she was beaten (I keep wondering how), she and her robot, Linear, were captured by the Rebellion. And it's my job to retrieve her from whatever hellhole she dug herself into. Joy.  
  
I sighed. I changed the setting to slower Shinma's movement and switching off the nerve control system. By turning off the system, I couldn't move Shinma easily but I didn't exactly want to felt the pain that would be transmitted to me if Shinma were hacked. My opponent seemed to be an uncouth lad. After my other allies flew away, and some of the Rebellions screaming profanities; my opponent regarded me arrogantly.  
  
Left by your allies, huh. Moon people are all bastard.  
  
At least we don't talk trash like you earthling.  
  
A woman?  
  
Yes, have any problem with it?  
  
Nope, not at all.  
  
With that our fight begun anew again. I felt the difficulty to match the guy's move and was quite desperate to show a good act. He didn't seem to realize it.  
  
Inuyasha, don't dilly dally with it. Just beat it so we can go home. Another Rebellion's voice called and a second of my distraction was enough for Inuyasha to rammed the sword to Shinma's head. 'The General won't like this' as I shut off the program to protect Shinma from any further damage.  
  
Shinma lay perfectly still and two of the Rebellions dragged I and Shinma to wherever their headquarter is. Hopefully Kikyou was there too, I silently prayed. If not, Shinma's sacrifice would be of no use. It's spare part cost a lot.  
  
  
  
End chapter one  
  
  
  
AN: My recipe to cure writer's block is to write another story. I hope this is an original idea. Don't mind the title. I'm bad at making it and summary. What do you think? Should I continue or left it as it is? Those reviews will help me getting motivated to write another chapters #hint, hint# 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Inuyasha-tachi aren't mine. I don't own Inuyasha, Kagome, Seshoumaru, Rin, Sango or Jaken (not that I want him though)

We've been flying across the desert for one hour. The sand was glittering like gold under the sun. So far I only spotted an oasis. Its water was blue and palm trees were surrounding the lake. It's beautiful.

And boring.

I'm tempted to connect with one of the Rebellion and asked where is the headquarter. But my teachers always said that patience is virtue. Therefore, I waited.

The outside heat was starting to seep into Shinma since the air conditioning didn't work. No thanks to Inuyasha. My hands started to sweat and I released my gloves. The tight uniform was made to hold out to Earth's harsh condition but I couldn't stand the heat.

The uniform was tight one-piece suit with long sleeves and short skirt. To complete it, I wear high heel boot. Don't underestimated high heels. If you was used to it, it could become a dangerous weapon. Your kick would have more force and if your heel was pointed, you could stab people with it.

But it was hot. Hot, hot, hot. Unbearably hot.

I wiped my sweats with my sleeve and leaned back to my seat. I surveyed the area from my monitor. Still sand everywhere.

But suddenly, the sand was opened. A huge metal board lifted up and I saw a big hangar under it.

So the Earth's headquarter was underground? Cool.

Between Moon and Earth 

By: Lafine

Did you ever fell really, really angry you want to decapitate or doing something equally horrible to ensure a gory death of someone? I did.

          "Moon bitch, walk faster will ya." Inuyasha, the one who jammed his sword to Shinma's head and the one who escorted me to his commander, was the subject of my evil thought. With gorgeous long silver hair and entrancing golden eyes, Inuyasha could become a model for some magazine. But his potty mouth wouldn't make him popular.

          "I have a name, fifth-level hanyou." I spat the last sentence with venom. "And it's not moon bitch."

Inuyasha turned around and glared at me. He growled. "Don't call me that."

          "I will call you every name I like if you keep calling me with profanity. My name is Higurashi Kagome. Ka-go-me."

          "Higurashi?" For a moment Inuyasha's face softened but it was hard again when I blinked. Weird. "Keh, another incompetent soldier."

I swing my leg to his face since my hands being handcuffed, feeling insulted for the second time. Unfortunately he could catch my leg before it connected with his face. He gave me an amused grin.

          "Feisty, aren't we? Very different with your sister."

          "More like 'sensuous, aren't we?'" Another man winked at Inuyasha who immediately released his hold on my ankle. He walked up beside Inuyasha. He has the same build as Inuyasha, his black hair was tied into a short ponytail and he has purple eyes. "She's Kikyou sister?"

Inuyasha snorted. "What else could she be? Same family name, same look but Kikyou was prettier."

          "Hey."

          "What do you want, Miroku?" Inuyasha ignored me. "I have to bring her to Sesshoumaru."

          "Nothing, I just want to see the pilot of the interesting robot." Miroku smiled charmingly. The charm however was lost to me. "Since I already seen her, I'll be going now."

Miroku turned to walk away but not before his hand rubbed my uniform clad butt. I froze. The school never taught me anything about this. What should I do? I want to smack the guy senseless but is it the right thing to do? 

Thankfully, Inuyasha took care of it. He grabbed Miroku's wrist and twisted it. Miroku smiled innocently to him.

          "Miroku." Inuyasha started. "Will you stop grabbing every women you see?!"

          "My, my Inuyasha. I was just showing my appreciation."

They kept talking about Miroku's pervertness (is that even a word?) for ten minutes, giving me a chance to calm down and looked around to mapped the headquarter structure. Well, at least I won't be lost on my way to the hangar.

This headquarter was small, if compared with the one at moon. I guess this building was built around fifty years ago. Smell odd. People and youkai alike were bustling at the hangar but on my way to the commander's office, I noticed there weren't many people around here.

          "Are you done staring like an idiot?" Inuyasha's irritated voice snapped me back. Miroku was long gone and Inuyasha was leaning on the steel wall. "You could never run away from here so it's useless to remember the way to the hangar."

Wow, he could guess what's in my mind. Give him applause.

          "Hey, where's my sister?" I asked. He and Miroku had concluded my suspicion. They knew Kikyou.

Inuyasha gave me a very solemn look. That was not a good thing.

          "She's dead."

My reaction was simple. I stared wide eyes at him and screamed "WHAT?!"

~*~*~*~

          "So your name is Higurashi Kagome?"

          "Yes."

          "Any relation to Higurashi Kikyou?"

          "She's my senior."

          "That robot of yours, who made it?"

          "…"

          "What's your position in the army?"

          "…"

          "…"

          "…"

          "… You know, we have this machine to do the interrogation for us and it will hurts you a lot in the process so why don't you answer the question now?"

Sesshoumaru, the commander, sighed when I refuse to bit at his bait. I was sitting in front of him with a table between us. He also had the unnaturally long, neat silver hair and entrancing golden eyes but his was colder than Inuyasha. They must be brothers.

          "What happened to Kikyou?"

Sesshoumaru raised a fine eyebrow and I could almost feel (in sixth sense) Inuyasha who leaned beside the door emitted dark aura.

          "The answer of that question will be more explicit if you ask Inuyasha." I took a glance at the crude pilot. The look on his face clearly said 'I won't tell you so don't bother.' I fixed my attention back to Sesshoumaru.

          "I don't mind the inexplicit answer."

Sesshoumaru pondered for a while and gave me the intense stare. Aiya, his glare resembled my father's glare. I found my resolution to stay tough started to crumble.

          "I suppose it will be better if you know." Yes, he stopped staring at me with those glare. "For you won't get out from here anyway."  

I dare the entire earthling that I could escape from this place in matter of hours.

          "She was shot down at South Canyon. We sent rescuer and we could find the robot. However when they approached it, the robot exploded."

I stared at the ground. My unbeatable sister died. I couldn't believe it when Inuyasha told me. It seemed that he didn't want to trust it either. But Sesshoumaru told it with a matter-of-fact tone that I couldn't argue with. However something was nagging inside me.

          "Why did you send the rescue party? Kikyou was moon's soldier."

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha looked surprise.

          "Didn't you know? Higurashi Kikyou was on Rebellion's side."

I fainted.

End

AN: Wai, I finished it within two hours. Too lazy to read it back so if there some wrong words or grammar, please tell me so I can change it. Thank you for the reviews.


End file.
